You Are My Sunshine
by GW Katrina
Summary: Melfina, Suzuka, and Aisha see's another side of Gene and Jim's relationship. Part of the ASO series


You Are My Sunshine You Are My Sunshine
    
    Title: You are my Sunshine
    Author: GW Katrina
    Email: gutterwoman@angelfire.com
    Feedback: Of course, it keeps the muses active
    Distribution: Anyone who wants it. Just tell me where so I can look
    at it.
    Website: http://thetemple.freeservers.com
    Summary: Part of ASO series. Everyone see's another side of Gene
    Rating: Pg
    Disclaimer: Everyone here is not mine.them.
    Notes: This is a new series I'm working on, called 'Another Side
    Of' What about the sides of people we never see on the show?
    You are my Sunshine
    GW Katrina
    A young looking Jim staggered into the room. His bright blue eyes
    ignored the others and focused on Gene. "Aniki, I don't feel so good."
    One look at the feverish Jim and Melfina started to get up. She
    froze in suprise as Gene rose to his feet. The redhead padded over to his young partner.
    Placing a wrist on Jim's forehead, Gene tested the boy's temperature.
    "You've got a fever. Time for bed." He picked up the boy and carried
    him out of the room. Melfina followed.
    First stop was Jim's room. Gene made sure that Jim could stand long
    enough to take a shower and change clothes, the went to the kitchen.
    He returned with a bowl and a cup of juice, ignoring Melfina, who stood quietly in the doorway.
    Setting the things he carried on the table next to the bed, Gene
    looked at the shirtless Jim, who was staring into space. The blond
    was still dripping water. With a smile, Gene snagged a towel and
    gently wiped the excess water off Jim. Grabbing a shirt, Gene eased
    it onto Jim. Once the boy was dressed, Gene picked him up again,
    laying him on the bed. Gene sat on the edge of the bed.
    Taking the juice, he convinced Jim to take a couple of sips before
    setting it back on the table. Pulling a cloth out of the bowl, he
    wrung it out. Now Gene draped the cool cloth on Jim's forehead.
    Shifting so he sat next to Jim, the outlaw smiled. "Want a story?" he asked.
    Jim shook his head, curling up against Gene. "Wa' my song."
    By now Suzuka and Aisha had joined Melfina at the doorway. They
    were also ignored. The three were about to get the suprise of their lives.
    "You are my sunshine,
    My only sunshine.
    You make me happy
    When skies are grey.
    You'll never know, dear,
    How much I love you,
    Please, don't take my sunshine away."
    Gene's voice was low and true. During the song, Jim had snuggled
    closer against Gene and fallen asleep.
    Slowly, Gene got up, pulling the lightest cover over Jim. Leaning
    over, the young man kissed the top of Jim's head, the left the room.
    He slipped past the three stunned women in the doorway, and made
    his way to the main room. A few seconds later, Melfina, Aisha, and Suzuka also entered.
    Each person settled into a seat. Silence, the Suzuka made the first
    comment. "I never realized you were so paternal."
    Blue eyes glanced at her. "Don't see why not. Been taking care of Jim since he was born."
    "WHAT?!" yelped Aisha.
    Gene glared at her. "Geez, keep it down. Jim's trying to sleep."
    Shaking his head, Gene continued.
    "His dad and my dad were best friends. My mom had died when I was
    born, so Jim's mom sort of adopted me. When Jim was born and she
    died a few months later, I hated him for all of thirty seconds."
    Gene snorted. "I was eight, had just lost the only mother I had
    ever knew because of him, and I still couldn't help loving him.
    I was the one who mainly took care of him. His dad buried himself
    into his work after Jim's mom died.
    Later, after the attack, Jim's dad just... vanished. Don't know
    where he went to, but he was gone. I was all of fourteen, and I
    had to not only take care of a six year old, I had to keep that fact from the authorities."
    Gene waved at his face, gesturing to his scars. "I got these after
    convincing someone that they should *never* touch Jim." The outlaw's
    voice took on a hard edge, his eyes were dark. "No one has *ever*
    hurt Jim and lived long enough to regret it."
    The young man stood. "I'm going to check on Jim now." He left the
    room, giving the others time to think about the new aspect of his and Jim's relationship.
    THE END
    

My Favorite Web sites 

[Home][1]  
[Fandoms][2]  
[Authors][3]  
[GW's Fic][4]  


Email: [gutterwoman@angelfire.com][5]

   [1]: http://thetemple.freeservers.com/
   [2]: http://www.angelfire.com/in3/temple/fandoms.html/
   [3]: http://www.angelfire.com/in3/temple/authors.html/
   [4]: http://www.angelfire.com/in3/temple/authorgw.html/
   [5]: mailto:gutterwoman@angelfire.com



End file.
